


i'll make this feel like home

by theyhadcookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhadcookies/pseuds/theyhadcookies
Summary: Steve saves the space stone for last.





	i'll make this feel like home

Steve saves the space stone for last.  
  
He manages to find the exact moment he and Tony got there and steals into Peggy’s office to catch her again.  
  
It floors him how much he’s missed her and now, she’s _right there_ . Stunning as the day he met her.  
  
It occurs to him that maybe he could stay. Tony said it himself. Maybe this is a chance. His chance at a good life.  
  
He thinks about it all the way down to the basement where he needs to deposit the space stone. It’s Tesseract-shaped again like all the other stones that reverted to their containers when the Avengers collected them. It’s like they always knew they would be put back.  
  
He’s thinking about it when he puts the stone back in the containment unit. When he starts making his way out of the basement. When he passes what is clearly Howard’s lab.  
  
He stops thinking about it when he reaches what is clearly _Zola’s_ lab.  
  
There are schematics for an arm laid out on the desk.  
  
He can see the idea forming. If he stays, he could root out Hydra. Cut it straight from the core of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy is building. He could save Bucky. He’s seen the file. It would be easy.  
  
He knows, then, that he can’t stay.  
  
*  
  
Steve comes back and Bucky’s _right there_.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a tiny fix it fic. I certainly needed one.
> 
> Title from "Home" by One Direction


End file.
